


A Christmas Surprise

by supxrgirlshero



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor-centric, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supxrgirlshero/pseuds/supxrgirlshero
Summary: Four and a half years after showing up at Alex door, Lena and their girl prepare for christmas and Alex has a special gift for Lena.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117
Collections: wonders among the way





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys part II is out!! make sure to read part I if you haven't. happy reading and happy holidays 💛
> 
> • English isn't my first language.

When Lena decided to legally adopt Andrea she went talk to Eve, wanting to know how they would make it work, raising a kid being behind bars. For her surprise, Eve didn't want that.

She loved her baby more than anything, but prision wasn't a place for her. She didn't want Andrea to grow up knowing all the things her mother did to end up in that horrendous place.

What they agreed was: Lena would raise the girl as her daughter and she would only know about Eve when and if Lena decided that she was ready. Eve didn't want her child to be associate to her. It would be the best for her baby.

So Andrea Lucy Teschmacher became just Lucy Luthor. No relation to Eve. What Lena released to the press was that she has been wanting to be a mother for a long time and she was ready now. Not the whole truth but not exactly a lie either, she always wanted to have kids, but was afraid of her baggage. 

It was getting colder and colder in National City, as it should since was late december. Christmas eve, to be exact. 

Lucy had turned 5 the week before. Lena and Alex were a couple for almost 3 years now. It took the two idiots 2 years to realize they were in love with each other, but when they did, nothing and no one could get in their way.

Lucy turned out to be a total girly girl. She loved dresses, bows, dolls, pink stuff and Lena's makeup The very opposite of the two women raising her. Guess they needed some contrast in the family 

Lena had just caught the little girl making a mess in the bathroom with her makeup. She cleared her throat, alarming her daughter who got up and ran off the bathroom as fast as her legs could run. 

She was almost in the end of the hallway when her body was grabbed and lifted up. She was about to scream but looked at the person holding her and stopped. Alex.

“Hi, Alex!”

“Don't ‘Hi' me, young lady.” She put the girl back on the ground and leaned down, taking the curly blond hair off her face to look at her. Alex sighed.

“Serioulsy? Putting your mom's makeup again? You know you’re not allowed, it's not good for your skin.”

“But I like it!”

“Yeah, I know, babygirl. Maybe when you're a little older.” The little one made a pout Alex was sure Kara had taught her. But then shrugged, letting it go. “Now, go take that off, it's bedtime. Anna is still downstairs, ask her to help you.”

Lucy started to walk away but Alex grabbed her hand. “But first, aren't you forgetting to do something?”

Lena was standing outside her room, watching the whole thing with a smile on her face. Lucy ran into her. 

“I'm sorry, mommy. It won't happen again.”

“I hope so.” But she knew it would happen again. They all knew.

Lucy went downstairs, running.

“I wonder if she can walk like a normal person. She's just running all the time.” Alex said getting closer to Lena. They kissed. “Hi'’

“Hi.” The women walked inside the room, Lena watched Alex throw her backpack in the bed “Everything okay for tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I got the day off and I'm gonna turn off all the electronics in this house, don't wanna know anything that will be happening outside tomorrow.” 

“Good.” Alex yawned. “Babe, I know you are tired, so am I, but we still have to put the gifts under the tree and eat the cookies Luce left in the coffee table for Santa.”

Alex laughed a little. That was her favorite part about living with a kid, witnessing that sweet innocence. She wished the world wouldn't take that away a few years from now. 

“Alright. I'm gonna take a shower, wanna join me?”

Lena's lips formed a mischievous smile “I already took one before you arrived but will love to take another.”

“Well, then help me to get undressed “

Lena went to the bed where Alex was sitting and sat on her lap, kissing her girlfriend. Running her fingers trhough her jacket, taking it off.

Lucy knocked on the door. “Mommy! Can you read me a story?”

Alex snorted separating her mouth from Lena's. That was it, the worst part about living with a kid. If Lucy was home and awake, they had no time to be a couple.

“Just one story, mommy. Pretty please!”

Lena sighed getting up. “I'm coming, baby.” 

Alex tried to control a laugh but didn't work.

“Don't worry, director Danvers, I will also be coming for you. Just wait for me.”

“Always.”

The dark haired woman opened the door, letting Lucy come in. She jumped on Alex's arms, the woman kissed her forehead and looked at her face all cleaned up. “Much better now.”

“Good night, Alex.”

“Good night, babygirl. I love you, sleep tight.”

“I love you too.” 

Alex put her on the ground, the little girl grabbed Lena's hand and they both left the room.

Lucy was jumping in the bed trying to wake Lena and Alex. Christmas morning was her second favorite morning of the year, getting behind only of birthday morning.

“Wake up, mommy! Wake up, Alex! It’s christmas!” At this point the blonde girl was screaming. She loved christmas and every year gets really excited. 

Alex pulled the blanket up to cover her face, but Lucy pulled it back. “No! No blankets in the face.”

Lena opened her eyes and handed Alex a pillow, that she happily used to hide her head. Lucy crossed her arms, annoyed, Lena giggled.

“What? You didn't say anything about pillows on the face.” 

Lucy grunted and laid down between the two of them. “It's not fair!” 

“Of course it's not fair! Nothing in life is fair at 6 am." Alex said taking the pillow off her head “Learn that, babygirl. It's a precious lesson."

“I don't choose to wake up at 6 am, it just happens. It's not my fault.”

“We know, sweetie.” Lena pulled her daughter closer, kissing her head multiple times, the little girl started to laugh. “Merry christmas, love.”

Lucy laughed harder when Alex joined Lena leaving a bunch of kisses on her. She then rolled over and got on top of Alex, laying down to whisper in her ear.

“Now kiss mommy"

“Yes, ma'am"

Alex's hand went to Lena's arm, pulling her. When the CEO was close enough, she kissed her.

“Merry christmas, honey.”

“Merry christmas, babe.”

Lucy got up and started jumping in the bed. “Let's go downstairs please"

“Come on, Alex, let's make breakfast for this little beast, maybe it will calm her down”

“Gifts first!”

“Breakfast first and that’s not up to discussion.”

Lena was sitting in the big couch in the living room, watching as Alex and Lucy unrapped the gifts. There were ribbons scattered everywhere and Lucy could not stop yelling everytime she opened a new gift. 

“Hey, baby, wanna open the last one now?” Lucy nodded excitedly “It's outside, come on.”

The three of them made their way into the backyard.

“A bicycle!” Lucy started jumping happily looking at her gift “Can I go play already?”

“Of course, let's go!”

Lena and Alex exchanged a look, both smiling. Nothing in the world would ever be better then seeing Lucy so happy.

“Wanna sit down?” Lena was already walking away but Alex grabbed her hand.

“We'll be there in a minute. Right now, you come here. I still haven't give you my gift.”

They went back inside and Lena sat on the edge of the couch while Alex sat on the floor near the tree, where she was before. She grabbed the tiniest box in there. So tiny Lena didn't even noted it was there. 

She took a deep breath lifting it in front of Lena and then opened it.

Lena gasped when she saw the delicate ring with a not big but not small either diamond shining on the top. 

“Oh my God!’

“I've been thinking about everything we went trhough in the last 4 and a half years. How far we came and it just felt right. You and Lucy are the best thing that ever happened to me in my entire life. You two filled every blank that was left in me. I'm complete now because of you.”

Lena swallowed hard, there were a few tears in her eyes. Alex continued. 

“Yesterday I was wishing I could put in complicated but beautiful words the way I feel about you, and you would understand because you're the most intelligent person I know, but then I realized I don't have to. Because what I feel for you it's, in fact, beautiful but not complicated, it's quite simple, actually.”

She took the ring off the box and held Lena's hand. “You are the love of my life, Lena Luthor, and I'm not letting you go anywhere far from me.”

Lena kissed her and Alex could taste the salty tears that were streaming down her face “Lots of words here, just say it.”

“Lena Kieran Luthor, will you make me the happiest woman alive and marry me, so I can make you the happiest woman alive and we can be both be the happiest we can ever be?”

“Yes! Yes, of course yes!” They kissed again and then Lena took a moment to look at Alex, just look at her. “God, I love you so much.”

“Me or God?’’

Lena laughed “You, dumbass!”

Alex slipped the ring on Lena's finger, leaving a gentle kiss in it.

Lena stared at her finger for a second. “Well, damn, merry christmas to me!”

They went to the backyard, sitting in the porch swing. Lena's fingers caressing the red hair of Alex, who was laying between her legs. The two women were so happy they could explode and hearing Lucy's happy giggles just nade them feel even better.

“Let's tell her the good news?” Alex looked up and Lena nodded, smiling. “Luce! Come here, baby.”

The blonde little girl went running and jumped in Alex's lap.

“Sweetie, you won't believe what Alex got me for christmas!”

Lucy frowned. “What?’’

Lena showed her hand to her daughter. Lucy opened her mouth in awe, she loved shining things. 

“Can I wear it?”

Lena laughed. “Well, first of all, it's too big for your finger. Second, only people who are getting married can wear it.”

The girl widened her eyes. “You are getting married?! Like, with a white dress and all?”

“Yeah, like this!”

“That's so cool!” She looked at Alex “So, if you are marrying my mom that means you will be my mom too?”

Alex smiled. “In my heart, I already am your mom. But sure.”

“But like for real? Officially?”

“Yeah, babygirl, officially.”

“So, it'll be okay for me to call you mom?”

Alex's heart melted. “Of course! Anytime you wanna call me mom it's okay for me.”

Lucy's smile got larger. “I'm gonna have two moms. Cool.” 

She got up running back to her bicycle, smiling.

Alex and Lena started to laugh at how one minute it was a big deal and then in the other she just cared about her new toy.

Lena looked at Alex and then at the ring in her finger. “Holy shit, not only I have the most beautiful fiancée in the world but she also has an insanely good taste in jewerly!”

Alex laughed “Yeah, I try... and I love the way fiancée comes out of your mouth and also the fact you're talking about me.”

“We're lucky ducks” Lena kissed Alex's nose “And for the record, as much as I love shining things, I'd marry you with paper rings.”

“I can't believe you just quoted Taylor Swift!”

“And I can't believe you even know she's the one I was quoting!” Lena tighted Alex more in her arms. "Just when I thought I couldn't love you more.”

“Oh, such a softy.”

Something crossed Lena's mind and she made a face. “Fuck! You gave me the best gift ever and now I'm looking like a fool because yours won't be here until monday.”

“You don't look like a fool ever. And you don't need to give me anything.” Alex sat down to look at Lena “I already got everything I always asked for, and it's right in front of me.”

She turned her head at Lucy “... and over there as well.”

Lena smiled fondly at her fiancée. Her heart full. She pulled Alex for a kiss.

‘’I could say the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. merry christmas xx 
> 
> • @ktrnabennett on twitter.


End file.
